


"Are We Going to Get Married?"

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Chasten wonders when Peter is going to propose
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	"Are We Going to Get Married?"

**Author's Note:**

> I think we could all use a bit of a brain break from all the current event issues. I started writing this a little while ago and because it's so short I didn't want to post it, but I just need some serotonin right now.

“I love you” Peter whispered onto Chasten’s head after he laid a kiss on it.

It was little moments like these that made Peter know he was in love. 

They had just woken up. The room was saturated with warm light. Peter loved Sundays because they were rest days. They were long walks with the dog and his boyfriend at his side kind of days. They were quiet mornings and no plans. 

Chasten was still asleep, but Peter had wrapped his arms around him. Chasten’s head fit perfectly against Peter’s chest, almost like a puzzle piece. Peter loved watching Chasten’s chest rise and fall as he slept. The way his heartbeat would slow as Peter held him. 

Chasten rustled beneath Peter. He swung a leg over Peter’s and moved onto his stomach. Peter watched with a smile on his face and soft eyes. When Chasten grabbed Peter’s torso tighter and snuggled the side of his face into his chest, Peter couldn’t help but let out an airy laugh. 

Their breathing became insync and their heartbeats slowed. Peter began running his hands softly through Chasten’s hair. 

“What are you thinking about love?” Peter said in a soft voice, finally breaking the silence.

“Are we going to get married?” Chasten said quietly, with his face toward the window. 

“What?” Peter said with another airy laugh. He tilted his head to catch Chasten’s eyes. 

“Do you think we are going to get married?” Chasten repeated. 

“As opposed to--” Peter said, taking a second to think about it. “Breaking up?”

Chasten just let out a small hmm as his answer. 

“Well eventually I want to get married. Perhaps not at the moment though.” Peter said, still stroking Chasten’s hair. 

“I just want to be able to call you my husband.” Chasten said squeezing Peter tight for a second and then letting him go. 

“Well you could call me that right now if you wanted.” Peter said, hugging Chasten. He lowered his voice, “You could call me anything you want.” 

“Piss off Peter!” Chasten said as he playfully shoved Peter’s arms off him. “I’m serious!” He said with a smile. 

“Do you want me to get down on one knee now? While I’m basically naked?” Peter said with his arms gesturing to his body. “That’s going to make for some weird engagement photos.” Peter said, raising an eyebrow to Chasten. 

“Well maybe?” Chasten said, shifting to place his chin on Peter’s chest. 

“Well why do I have to be the one to propose?” Peter said, placing his hands around Chasten again. 

“Because I basically already did!” Chasten said, grabbing Peter’s right hand off his back and putting his wrist in between their faces. “Remember?” He tapped on the place that Peter usually has his watch that Chasten bought for him in Germany. 

“Okay okay. Fair enough!” Peter said as Chasten dropped his wrist. “But our lives are always so busy. Do we have time for a marriage?” 

“We are basically married anyways Peter. We share a home together, a dog, a life together.” 

“Then is marriage really necessary?” Peter said with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Chasten would get fired up about this because they have had this argument before. 

Chasten immediately sat up. He shifted to straddle Peter with each leg on either side of him. “Peter! Are you serious? After so many LGBT people fought for marriage equality, you are going to sit here and say ‘wEll iS iT rEAllY nEcEsSarY’?” 

“Well technically I’m laying down.” Peter said with a smirk. He ran his hands up and down Chasten’s waist. “With a gorgeous man on top of me, I might add.” He said while one of his hands snuck down to grab Chasten’s ass. 

Chasten laughed and laid back on top of Peter. “You are pitiful”, Chasten said. 

“You know that I want to marry you, right?” Peter said, cupping Chasten’s cheeks. 

“When?” Chasten said looking straight into Peter’s bright blue eyes. 

“I don’t know quite yet, but I know that whenever it will be, it’ll be worth the wait.” Peter said with a soft smile. 

“You know I hate waiting.” Chasten said, laying his head back down onto Peter’s chest. 

“I know babe.” Peter said as he returned his hands to Chasten’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue the "Stuck in an Elevator" story, but let me know if I should.


End file.
